In The End
by Japanese Lover
Summary: Megman/Lan meets up with Princess Pride/Knightman one day with the proposal of marriage on the Princess's mind. Lan still have feelings for Maylu. When he goes to his reunion he finds out that Dex and Mayl got married. Lan and Megaman gets heartbroken over their lost love and thinks again on the proposal of Princess Pride.Will Lan marry the Princess?


Hey, I don't own anything  
Hope you enjoy

* * *

_Author's Note: Everyone is in their mid 20s_

Lan was hanging out with Princess Pride (disguise as boy, but Lan knows that it's a girl) at his house.

"Tell me again why you came here from Brightland again?" Lan asks as he looks at her. She looks back at him and then looks down

"It's my time to become Queen in Brightland..." Princess Pride answers

"That's cool, but I still don't get why you're here" Lan said in confusion. She looks at him

"In order to become queen, I have to be married...or at least engage to someone" she said as Lan stares at her. So many thoughts came into his head. 'Is she asking me to marry her?' he thought to himself. "So do KnightMan since she's also like me in a way."

"Wait, you're a girl?" MegaMan asks KnightMan. KnightMan took off her helmet and her blonde hair came out. MegaMan was staring at her.

"Just because I have the word man at the end of my name doesn't mean that I could be a girl" KnightMan said as MegaMan just nods his head.

"Like I was saying, I have a month until I have to return back so you can take all the time to think about it" Princess Pride said as Lan's eyes got big.

"Y.y.y. want me...to marry you? And Megaman to marry KnightMan as well?" Lan asks as she nods her head. Lan slides out of his chair. "I'll need that month to think about it" Lan said as Princess Pride nods her head.

"Can I also stay here for the month?" she asks. Lan's mom walks into the door through the kitchen to see her son on the floor.

"Lan, why are you on the floor?" His mom asks.

"I'll tell you later. Can my friend stay here with us for a month while 'his' parents are out of town?" Lan asks as his mom nods.

"Show your friend the guest room and get 'him' settle and come back in the kitchen" His mom demands as Lan nods his head and took Princess Pride to the guest room. Two doors away from his room. Inside the room Princess Pride went into the bathroom and came back out in a regular T-Shirt and shorts.

"You can tell your mom if you want too" Princess Pride said as she sat on the bed

"That's probably why she wants me back in the kitchen because she recognizes that you're a girl" Lan said as he walks back into the kitchen to see his mother sitting in a chair.

"I know that's a girl Lan. Why is she here?" she asks.

"Ok, here me out, but that girl is the Princess from Brightland and she wants to become queen but in order to become queen you have to be married so she wants me to marry her because the person that her parents want to marry she don't like him and same things goes to MegaMan as well with KnightMan and I didn't know that KnightMan was a girl" Lan said in one breath. His mom just stares at her son with big eyes.

"But I thought you like Maylu" his mom said. Lan just starts to walk past his mom until he got to the fridge.

"I haven't seen her in a while now. I probably don't even remember what she even look like" Lan said. "Maybe at the reunion I'll see her.

"You're going to it tonight? Tell them I said hey" his mom said as Lan nods his head. He went up to his room to see he has a video call from Chaud.

Chaud: Long time no see

Lan: Same to you! How you been?

Chaud: Been alright, how about you?

Lan: Alright, maybe you should come to my school's reunion tonight

Chaud: I'll think about it. I never attended your school

Lan: Come on! You can see Mai there

Chaud: Ugh! Fine I'll meet you at your house

Lan: See you at 7

Lan ends the video call and Megaman appears on his screen

"Did you really use Mai as an excuse so you won't go alone?" Megaman asks

"I have too. You think I'm about to take the Princess with me?" Lan said.

"That's true. How you think everyone is? We haven't seen them in 4 years?" Megaman asks

"I don't know, but we'll find out later" Lan answers.

**At the reunion**

Lan and Claud walks into the reunion at Lan's old school. They were greeted by Yai and Tory.

"Hey Lan! Hey Chaud! How its been over the past few years?" Yai asks

"It's been alright I guess. I lost contact with you guys, except Chaud, but everything is cool" Lan answer.

"You don't know do you?" Tory asks. Chaud looks at them with a confuse look

"Don't know what?" Chaud asks confusingly as Dex and Maylu enters.

"Hey everyone...Lan?" Maylu said. Lan looks at her hand and saw a ring on her finger

"I see you're married" Megaman said to Roll.

"Yeah, for two years now." Maylu answers. Dex faces change and touches Lan's shoulder.

"Dude, I know you like her, but someone else came to her first" Dex said.

"You married her, didn't you? Dex married Maylu and Gutsman married Roll" Megaman said as Chaud and Protoman gasps.

"I didn't want you to find out this way" Roll said.

"I still talk to you while we were in college and by the third year you just stop talking to me altogether. That's why you stop! You couldn't be brave enough to even tell me that you were marrying Dex who is suppose to be my best friend" Lan said.

"Lan I'm..." Dex said before Lan interrupted him

"Don't you dare you're sorry. You could of told me too! But I guess not" Lan yelled. Everybody else in the room walks into a different room leaving the gang alone.

"Megaman, please don't be mad. I wanted to tell you..." Roll said as Megaman turns around.

"Don't lie to yourself. I'll be mad because none of you didn't tell me. I'm out" Megaman said as he disappears. Protoman follows him.

Maylu walks up to face Lan, but Lan took a step back.

"I can't stay here, I have to go. Chaud, you can stay here and talk to Yai if you want, but I'm leaving" Lan said as he took off. Chaud hands Yai a piece of paper and catches up to Lan.

**Lan's House**

Lan and Princess Pride were sitting in Lan's room. Lan explains to her what happen at the reunion.

"I'm so sorry that happen to you." Princess Pride said as she hugs Lan. Lan hugs her back.

"Its okay." Lan said as he looks at the Princess. The Princess looks back at Lan. They lean in close to each other and they kissed.

Megaman and Knightman were watching them through the screen.

"Wow Lan" Megaman said as Knightman looks at Megaman. She took off her helmet so her blonde hair can come out in the opening.

"You have beautiful hair" Megaman said as Knightman smiles.

"Thanks, can I see your hair?" she asks Megaman. Megaman hesitated for a second as he took off his helmet that shows his brown hair.

"You kind of look like Lan" Knightman said as Megaman smiles.

"Well, we are brothers in a way" Megaman said. Then they just stop talking. Knightman places her hand on Megaman's cheek.

"Just like the Princess, I'm sorry that happen to you today. I hope there is someone else out there in the world that you like just as much as Roll" Knightman said. Megaman smiles and they touch foreheads.

"I think I just found her" Megaman said as they kissed.

**Well, that's this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
